


chasing the high

by Accidie



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Bottom Hosea Matthews, Breathplay, Choking, Coming Untouched, Explicit Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Top Dutch van der Linde, Young Dutch van der Linde, Young Hosea Matthews, mutual worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidie/pseuds/Accidie
Summary: Hosea wants it rough. Dutch wants it soft.They find a balance that suits both of their needs.-Written as a 500 word challenge
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	chasing the high

**Author's Note:**

> Set quite soon after their first meeting

“Is this okay?” Dutch asks, his hand putting the tiniest bit of pressure around his throat. 

It’s a dangerous game, one he had never played before, and perhaps it is the danger that makes him nod, or perhaps it is just because it is so new to him, something different from the softness that Dutch always had given him before. 

Dutch visibly relaxes, the nervousness all washed away, the usual tenderness taking its place. “Tap my hand if you want me to stop,” he says, the grip around his throat tightening. “Keep your eyes open.” 

He knew Dutch had it in him, that he knew how to take control and make demands even here. 

It feels _wonderful,_ to finally get a taste of what he always hoped Dutch would offer him, indulging in that ever-present desire to be controlled and to chase that high that he so often felt on the run. 

It feels even better when Dutch begins to move again, almost torturous slow, and it’s hard not to close his eyes when he feels Dutch brush against that spot in him, “Keep them open,” Dutch reminds him in a low tone, “You can do that for me, can you, Hosea?” 

_‘Yes’_ , he wants to say, would say if he could speak, _‘There isn’t much I wouldn’t do for you.’_

And it is with the same slow and steady pace Dutch continues, hand tight enough around his throat to deprive him of air, but not tight enough to hurt, squeezing at the soft sides of his neck. 

He wouldn’t mind if it hurt, he had told Dutch that much before, had all but demanded it of him, to be rough, to slap him around and pull at his hair.   
It didn’t suit them, he realizes it now, the roughness, the violence. It wasn’t them. 

This, Dutch’s slow movement of his hips, the featherlight touch of one hand brushing against his waist, and the powerful yet equally gentle pressure from the other, it felt so right that Dutch’s hand might have been molded just to fit around his neck. 

Dutch’s lips brush against his, so swollen and sensitive now that even that sends a jolt through his body, every thrust from Dutch only fueling the euphoria, the feverish heat of Dutch’s body against his, the cloudiness of his mind all reminding him of the opium dens from long before he met Dutch, long before he was truly free. 

No opium in the world could beat this, and no one could ever compare to Dutch. 

The pressure is gone from his throat, and suddenly everything rushes through him, white flashing before his eyes like he’s been hit by lightning, and he comes, gasping for air, spilling his seed between their two bodies without Dutch even having to stroke him off. 

Humiliating, almost. 

“What a sight you make,” Dutch whispers, voice full of wonder. 

Perhaps some embarrassment was worth it, Hosea thinks, if it made Dutch speak to him that way again. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first real attempt at writing smut for this pairing.  
> So, this was mainly a writing practice to get into the writing spirit again. I have been in a quite bad headspace lately, but I am trying to write more to lift my spirits a bit.  
> I really hope you liked this, and please let me know if you did.  
> Happy Hosea fucks Friday :)


End file.
